


Delicious

by Lewidas (Souidas)



Series: NSFW Commissions [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dear lord help me, Food Kink, For a Friend, Nonbinary Cordylon, Other, why has no one shipped cordylon and lotus yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souidas/pseuds/Lewidas
Summary: Cordylon thinks something's wrong with The Lotus...[Join my Discord server!]





	Delicious

“Oh, Cordylon?  _ Delicious _ Cordylon?”

If Cordylon had the ability to frown, they would have. Instead, they made their collection of cubes an irritated hue of blue. “Yes, Lotus?”

“Can you make more of this? I’m starving.”

Cordylon stiffened the motions of their cubes. Their Lotus, an esteemed enigma of a Sentient, their mistress, the emotionless and dignified mother of all Tenno, was in the least dignified state she possibly could be in.

“First of all,” Cordylon replied with an audible inhale (though they inhaled nothing, as they weren’t an entity with the ability to breathe), “I am a Cephalon, comprised of data and light. I am inedible. Calling me ‘delicious’ makes no sense, and you of all people should know this. Second of all, I am unsure as to what you mean by ‘this’ or ‘starving.’ You’ve been eating nothing but Orokin freeze-dried cakes all day. In fact, you haven’t checked your five hundred and eighty urgent messages, and the entire day has gone by.”

Lotus waved the Cephalon off with a tired gesture. “Oh, please. Can’t a woman live?”

It didn’t take much of Cordylon’s processing power or stored information on Lotus to know that something was clearly  _ wrong _ here. Lotus never acted like this.

What did require some amount of effort, however, was searching for a reason behind Lotus’ behavior. Cordylon knew that the Orokin lived extravagantly, so it wasn’t out of the question for something like food to be linked to pleasure, so they searched for exactly that in their Datascape.

_ The Delicacies of the Orokin Empire were considered to be a legend, a rare relic stored away among the royals. It was a food, usually chocolate-based, used in orgies to add to sexual stimulation as well as arousal among participants. In the stories, the Orokin would spend hours feasting upon the food and each other, yet none of the participants could ever explain what it was that made the Delicacies delicious aside from “feeling good.” _

“Lotus,” Cordylon asked finally. “How did you find the legendary Delicacies?”

Lotus froze, mid-bite. There was chocolate on her face, but she didn’t seem to mind. “A Tenno discovered them and gave them to me. I decided to give them a try. Is it hot in here, or is this just me?”

_ Oh, no. It’s beginning. _ “I lack the particular functions to have physical sensations of temperature.”

“But you don’t lack other functions.” Lotus smirked, licking her thumb to wipe off the excess of the Delicacies from her face before removing her headpiece and laying back. Now reclining, she reached for her zipper.

“Lotus, what are you--”

“Touch me, Cordylon.” Her suit was removed, revealing all of those...dare Cordylon say,  _ delicious _ parts of her, the softness of her feminine curves, the ample breasts, the parts Cordylon remembered from a previous life enjoying in fits of pleasure. Between her legs glistened with lust like the glaze on the Delicacies, and Cordylon couldn’t help but wonder if it tasted better there.

If Cordylon could taste, of course.

“I cannot--”

“Like last time. Pleasure your mistress, Cordylon, after a long feast. After all, she’s starving…”


End file.
